Red Robin:  The Truth Within The Lies
by Vinnie Warlock
Summary: One Shot - Tim meet Tam for dinner, and some unexpected guests show up... - Tim Wayne & Tam Fox  / Vicki Vale, Lucius Fox, Jim Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth , Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown


**RED ROBIN – The Truth Within Lies**

By Vinnie Warlock.

August 2010

* * *

**Description:** Tim meets Tam for diner, and some unexpected guests show up...

**Characters:** Tim Wayne & Tam Fox (leading) / Vicki Vale, Lucius Fox, Jim Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth , Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown (secondary)

**Timeline:** Post "Collision" Mid "The Hit list"

**Disclaimer:** I own a Palm Treo, a Metro Smartrip Card, A cool-looking Backpack and a IBM Thinkpad. DC Comics owns all the rest.

* * *

[Gotham City – Godfrey's Terrace Restaurant]

On the Edge of the Fashion District, facing the ocean and the lights of New Troy on the other side of the bay, Godfrey's Terrace was considered one of the hidden gems of Gotham's Gourmet Circuit. The grandeur of the Art Nouveau architecture from the turn of the 20th century and the Parisian decoration gave a charm that was unique to the place. But there was nothing charming about the way **Tamara Fox** had been left waiting by the person who had invited her for that night.

Tam knew that he probably had a good reason to be late, probably fighting crime and saving lives somewhere along the rooftops of Gotham. She knew of his recent activities in Chinatown, trying to end the gang war there and put some corrupt officials in jail; maybe that's what he was doing right at that moment, and she understood the importance of what he did, but that didn't mean that she had to be radiant about it, even though she was dressed to that effect...

As she played with the empty glass on the table with her finger, she thought about what her life... it wasn't Tim's lateness alone that bothered Tam, it was the whole relationship between them, promptly dragged into the spotlight by that _Noisy Blonde Bimbo_ that forced her to make up a story for her closeness with the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. And speaking of the devil...

- "Oh, hello, Miss Fox... or should I call you _future-Mrs Wayne_?" - **Vicki Vale** greeted amicably.

- "Hello, Miss Vale, and goodbye..." - Tam replied in a cold tone, and turned her head to the window.

Vicki Vale smirked, and took the empty chair across from the ebony beauty. Tam turned to her uninvited companion and said:

- "I don't remember inviting you to my table, Miss. Vale." - Tam said.

- "Please, Call me Vicki" - The Columnist said, and crossing her legs, she said, with a predatory smile - "Besides, I just wanted to ask you how did you feel about your _fiancé_ painting himself as a target in that press conference?"

Tamara stared daggers at Vale, giving the reporter the clue she wanted.

- "You surely realize that whoever those crooked cops are, they know that Tim Wayne knows about them and it is in a position to harm them, what makes him a logical target." - Vale said, and leaning in, with a mock whisper, she added - "And by extension, you, Miss Fox."

- "Tim knows what he's doing, and I trust him." - Tam retorted, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Vicki looked unfazed at the angry stare from Tam, as she pressed on:

- "I'm pretty sure you do... the same way that He trusts you with covering his _nocturnal activities_." - Vale said. - "Who knows? You might cover for _all of them_ at one point.. The butler is an expert at it, he could probably give you a few pointers.."

The look in Tam's face became even more severe as the spoke:

- "I think that it is time for you to go." - Tam stated

Vicki rose from the chair, always under the glare of Tam, and she passed the table, stopping next to Fox. She put a hand o Tam's shoulder and leaned, whispering:

- "By the Way, how was your trip to the Middle East?" - Vale asked.

Tam turned her head to the blonde Columnist and rose from her chair, facing the blonde reporter with a fierce attitude, sticking a finger in Vale's face:

- "Stay out of our lives..." - Tam growled.

For a moment, the two women were in a stalemate, as Vicki didn't bulge, but when a strong grip forcefully made her turn on her heels, her calming demeanor was shattered as she faced the dark glance of a pair of blue eyes. **Timothy Drake Wayne** held the Columnist with a firm grip, a bit tight and a clear sign that he wasn't happy...

- "Tim!" - Vicki said, startled.

She gulped, suddenly afraid, as the Heir of Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes, giving her a intimidating and frightening stare that made her feel as if the room temperature had dropped several degrees at once... Behind her, Tam saw Tim eyes and recognized immediately the dark stare of **Red Robin** that he was using on the blond reporter. Tamara _almost_ pitied her...

- "You already got your headline, Miss Vale." - Tim's voice sounded even, but there was an edge to it that made Vale shiver and want to get away from him. - "I suggest that you take Tamara's advice to stay out of our lives, before I decide to return the favor and bring to light some of your own private affairs."

- "I don't know what you're..." - Vale tried to speak, just to me cut abruptly again

- "I'm sure that The Flamingo bring back memories of your good friends, Santos, Foster and Bergdorf..." - Wayne said, making the Columnist turn paler and paler...

- "W-wha.. h-how...?" - Vicki stuttered in panic...

Vale looked stoic for a moment, and then brought up a discreet smile to her face. Tim released her, as she crossed her arms:

- "Very good, Tim Wayne." - Vale said – "So, are we in the blackmailing stage now?"

- "Stay out of my affairs, and I'll stay out of yours..." - Wayne replied, with a cynical voice.

Vale looked at Tim, not with the anger Tamara expected, but with _admiration_:

- "This isn't over, Mr. Wayne" - Vicki said, and turning to Tam, she said - "And _Waynengagement_ wont fade so easily."

- "It is over for tonight." - Tim stated, with finality.

Wayne looked over his shoulder to his _Ebony Beauty_, that nodded approvingly at him. The Blonde Columnist, knowing better than to press the young couple anymore that night, gave a polite smile and said:

- "Very well, then." - Vicki said, looking around, and at the entrance - "We have an understanding, so I will leave you lovebirds alone now. Bye Bye..."

Tamara watched as the reporter moved away, greeting some other socialites with polite smiles, and she looked at her hero, that was not watching the _Blonde Bimbo_, but he was staring at her, from head to toe. Tam felt herself blush...

- "You look... adorable, Miss Fox" - Tim said, with a charming smile.

- "Why, thank you, Mister Wayne." - Tam replied, with a smile that could warm even the coldest heart. - "You looking very handsome yourself, if not a bit on the _bon vivant_ side."

Tim raised an eyebrow inquisitively, as she looked pointedly to his tie unknotted. She got near him, bringing her hands to his chest, sliding it until she reached the tie. Tim stood patiently with a smile as she fixed his tie:

- "Good thing that I did that for my dad may, many times." - Tam said.

- "I was in a hurry, I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer." -He replied.

- "And as always, you arrive at the right time to save the girl." - She said, in a flirtatious tone – "Why, Mister Wayne, one might start thinking that the hero might be trying to impress the girl. There, it's fixed now."

Before she moved her hands away, she felt his warm hands over hers, keeping her near. With a charming smile, he said:

- "Maybe he is trying to impress the girl." - Tim said - "What do you think, Miss Fox, will she be impressed?"

- "She will fall in his arms, madly in love" - Tam replied, teasing him.

- "That's what I'm counting on." - He said, as he leaned close to her, whispering in her ear.

Tam felt a shiver trough her body, as his warm breath touched her skin. He smelled her perfume and smiled, leaning back again. She looked in his eyes, charmed by his smile, until the spell was broken by a third individual:

- "Please, Drake, refrain yourself." - **Damian Wayne** said - "I'm came here to eat, not to be nauseated"

Tamara and Timothy turned their heads to the younger heir of the Wayne family, that was accompanied by **Richard Grayson**, **Barbara Gordon** and **Stephanie Brown**. Tam noticed that the blond girl was staring daggers at them two. She knew the ward of Bruce Wayne, and she also knew the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, who apparently was on the loop, and knowing what she knew, it wasn't so difficult to figure it out who the blonde girl was...

- "Good Evening, Tim." - Dick said, and extending his hand, he acknowledged Tam - "And You must be Tam."

She accepted his gesture, and Grayson bowed, kissing her hand.

- "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Fox." - Grayson said.

- "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Grayson. And please,call me Tam." - Tamara said.

- "Only if you call me Dick." - Grayson replied with his usual charm.

- "Tam, this is our dear friend, Barbara, and my snotty young brother, Damian." - Tim made more introductions.

Tamara shook Barbara's hand with a smile, and said:

- "Nice to meet you, Miss Gordon." - Tam said. - "My father always speaks kindly of the Commissioner."

- "Your father is a good friend, Tam." - Barbara said - "And please, call me Barbara."

Tam smiled and turned to Damian, offering her hand. Damian shook her hand and as she noticed the bandages on his face, she asked:

- "Oh dear, how did you get hurt?." - Tam asked.

Damian looked at Tim, narrowing his eyes, and said:

- "Ask your fiancé." - Damian replied.

Tamara looked back at her date, and Timothy looked unfazed at the new _Boy Wonder_:

- "You cut my line" - Tim stated, calmly

- "And you put me on The List." - Damian retorted, with venom in is voice.

- "You threw me from the top of the dinosaur." - Tim gave replied back.

- "_Touché_" - Damian said with a smirk.

As the Youngling didn't reply, Timothy glanced at Stephanie, and holding Tamara's hand and said:

- "Tam, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Stephanie." - Tim said, and in turn, he addressed the blonde - "Steph, this is Tam Fox..."

'_My fiancé_' Timothy completed the sentence in his mind, but didn't voice it out. Stephanie noticed the knowing look on Tamara's face, and she knew that she was onto her. Steph knew that the girl knew about Red Robin, and she would have probably figured the rest out by now, specially after seen her with Dick and Damian.

- "We've met." - Both Tam and Steph said as they shook hands.

Tim arched an eyebrow, and Dick and Babs smiled, amused. Damian had a bastard grin on his face, as he said:

- "I must say, Drake, you traded up." - He said - "At least this one doesn't need stuffing to show a bust."

Immediately Stephanie glanced at Damian, revolted by his words:

- "What! You son of ..." - Steph started, being interrupted by Babs:

- "Stephanie!" - Barbara said, in a severe tone - "Manners, please."

Brown took a deep breath, not wanting to receive a reprimand from her mentor, and kept shooting daggers at Damian, that kept his grin, until Babs got him by his ear, that is...

- "HEY! Ouch, ooouch... Quit it, woman!" - Damian complained, as he was dragged by his ear to face Gordon.

Damian's bravado stopped as soon as he faced Barbara, and behind her, Grayson. Besides Tam, Tim watched amused as Babs said something just for the boy to hear, and released him. Damian looked at Babs as if he wanted to set her on fire, but refrained himself from say anything, just turning to Tam and Tim:

- "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fox. My regards to your father." - Damian said, and looking at Tim, he just nodded - "Drake."

- "Damian.." - Tim nodded back

- "You two enjoy the evening." - Dick said

Tamara observed as the two adults and the two teenagers moved away, Damian and Stephanie bickering along the way, and then she looked at Timothy, who was holding the chair to her.

- "Are they always like that?" - Tam asked, as she accepted his gesture.

- "Apparently yes.." - Tim said, tucking the chair in for her, and walking to his own chair - "Between my night life, the foundation and _our engagement_, I haven't been around them enough to see."

Tam waited for him to seat, and saw Wayne gesture to someone behind her. The waiter came promptly, having being there for quite some time already. He approached the table with a smile, and handed them both the menus...

* * *

[At the same time, on the upper level.]

Vicki Vale moved away as soon as she saw Dick entering the restaurant. She didn't want to have to deal with the elder brother so soon after the last time. As she walked on the upper level of the restaurant, she saw glimpses of the informal family meeting, but she was abruptly stopped by a hand that grabbed her arm. Vicki looked away from the Wayne family to the owner of the offending hand, just to find **Lucius Fox**, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, seated at a table.

- "Oh, hello, Mr. Fox." - Vicki said. - "Fancy meeting you here."

- "Good evening, Miss Vale." - Lucius said, and gesturing to the empty chair, he said - "Please, have a seat."

The Columnist looked at the middle-aged man, and nodded affirmatively... she took the seat, and looked down to the main floor, with a smirk:

- "So, the father comes to watch over his daughter..." - Vicki said.

- "I'm not here to spy on my daughter, Miss Vale." - Lucius stated, grabbing the wine bottle and filling the empty glass in front of the reporter. - "I came to meet some old friends, and my older daughter. I didn't know Tamara would be here."

- "She came here to meet her fiancé." - Vale said accepting the wine - "I'm sure that you as her father approves this relationship, of course..."

- "Timothy Wayne is a good is a nice young man, decent and with good character. I see no wrong in him, and Tamara is a very level-headed and independent woman, I trust her judgment." - Lucius said, and with a cynical smirk, he added - "I even framed your front page and put it on the wall."

Vicki smiled, as Lucius looked over his shoulder at the table where his daughter and her date were talking and enjoying each others company. He looked back at the reporter and said:

- "I understand that is your job to go after the news, Miss Vale, but I would appreciate if you could be gentler when dealing with my daughter." - Lucius said, as he sipped his wine.

- "I'm being as gentle as I can be, Mr. Fox, but your daughter being engaged to the Heir of Bruce Wayne is news in this city." - Vicki said, and looking down again, she added - "Besides, they do look good together."

Lucius looked over his shoulder again, catching a glimpse of Tam's wholehearted laugh at something that Tim said. Fox smiled himself, looking at how beautiful and how much his youngest daughter resembled her mother.

- "Yes, they do..." - Lucius agreed, in a gentler voice

* * *

[In another table, near the windows]

- "Look at them." - Barbara Gordon said, discreetly, to Dick.

Richard Grayson, who was verifying his messages from the League turned to the table, believing that Babs was talking about Damian and Stephanie, but they were still bickering as usual, with Steph stealing furtive glances at a certain table near the dance floor. And then, Dick noticed... the easy smiles, the hands touching in the table, the flirting...

- "They seem to be enjoying themselves." - Dick replied to Babs.

- "Waaay too much, if you ask me..." - Stephanie said, in a bad mood.

- "It seems to me that somebody is jealous.." - Damian provoked.

- "Steph, if you're not feeling comfortable being around..." - Barbara said.

- "I'm perfectly comfortable being here." - Stephanie replied, in a indignant tone. - "Timothy Drake Wayne can date whoever he wants, get engaged to whoever he wants, I don't care!, it's none of my business."

Babs knew better, but she didn't press on.. Dick noticed Damian looking to the other side, and smirking. He followed his partner line of sight and noticed what he had seen...

- "Lucius Fox is here?" - Dick said, in disbelief.

- "Here? Where?" - Stephanie asked.

- "Upper floor, third table right of the statue." - Barbara said, in a even voice.

- "You don't think that he came to spy on his daughter, do you?" - Stephanie asked.

- "Lucius is not that overzealous." - Dick replied - "Besides, he's talking to... _Vicki Vale_?"

- "Well, perhaps he's being overzealous in his own way.." - Stephanie suggested - "Not worrying about her date, but about the press."

- "A pity. That would be another vote for my motion of _No Confidence_ in Drake." - Damian said, sipping his soda.

- "He really filled those motions?" - Babs asked discreetly to Dick.

- "Seventeen of them." - Grayson replied.

Babs just shook her head in negative, offering her glass for Grayson to fill it up.

- "Speaking of overzealous fathers... What is your father doing here, Babs?" - Stephanie asked, as she noticed the newcomers - "And with Alfred?"

Babs, Dick and Damian looked toward the entrance, where Commissioner **James Gordon** and **Alfred Pennyworth** had just appeared... They noticed as Babs father waved to someone on the upper floor, and were surprised to see Lucius reply the gesture.

- "Okay, that's getting interesting.." - Dick said, slightly surprised.

* * *

[ At the dance floor table]

- "Commissioner Gordon?" - Tam said, noticing the newcomer. - "Is he coming to have diner with his daughter? Isn't that Alfred with him?"

Tim turned around, and saw Gordon, and Alfred besides him, as the former waved at someone on the upper floor. Wayne looked up and was rather surprised in seeing Lucius, on a table with Vicki Vale.

- "No, apparently, they came to have diner with you father." - Timothy said.

- "My father?" - Tam repeated, turning her head immediately, noticing her father for the first time in the room - "Oh, God..."

Lucius noticed the young couple looking at him, and waved at them,a wake that Tam returned awkwardly. She saw Vale leave the table, then her dad get up from the chair, and immediately she turned, trying to sink in the chair..

- "Oh, God, he's coming down, isn't he?" - Tam asked, half-knowing the answer already.

- "Yes, he is.." - Tim informed, and glancing over his shoulder and to the window, he added - "And Alfred, Gordon, Babs e Dick are coming over too.."

Tim could only smile sympathetic as the night he had planned had already been blown to bits by all the unexpected guests... Alfred and Jim got to their table at the same time as Lucius, and Dick and Babs came just behind the CEO. Gordon was surprised to see his daughter, and Alfred was surprised to see Tim, and Lucius was surprised to see everyone but his two old friends.

- "Barbara, what a surprise." - Jim said, with a smile.

- "Hi, dad."- Babs replied, receiving a loving kiss on the cheek from her dad. - "Dick made me a surprise and invited for diner."

- "Good evening, Commissioner." - Dick greeted the man - "Its good to see you again."

- "Good evening, Richard." - Gordon replied, amicable, and looking at the two teens with her daughter, he added - "And Stephanie, and Damian"

- "Hello, Commissioner Gordon." - Stephanie greeted him

- "Hello everyone!" - Lucius greeted them all.

Tamara looked from her seat, feeling awkward, and said:

- "Hello, Dad." - Tam greeted.

- "Mr. Fox." - Timothy said, rising from his chair.

Alfred noticed Tim and Tam, and approached them...

- "Good evening, Master Tim, Miss Fox." - Alfred greeted them.

- "Good evening, Alfred." - Tim said, shaking the old man's hand

- "I didn't know you were meeting this beautiful lady tonight, Master Tim" - Alfred said.

- "And I didn't know that you were meeting old friends tonight." - Tim said, half sarcastic - "And I guess we both didn't know that Dick was taking Babs, Damian and Steph for diner also... but, that happens."

Alfred looked at Dick, Babs and the two teens with them, and said:

- "Indeed, it happens." - Alfred said...

Jim approached the couple, greeting both of them, and Dick, Babs, Steph and Damian came closer, forming an agglomerate of people in the middle of the floor, what caught the _maitre_'s attention. He came by, and addressed them:

- "Pardon me, Gentlemen.. are you all together?" - the Maitre asked

Dick, Tim, Babs, Tam and Lucius exchanged looks, but before they could speak, Damian, with a innocent face, got near Babs' father and said:

- "Oh yes, we are!" - Damian said, earning incredulous glances from everyone but Jim Gordon - "You see, sir, we met by chance, but we are all friends and family."

Damian kept his performance, despite the looks he was receiving from the others, and turning to the Commissioner, he said:

- "Wouldn't it be nice if we all got a big table?" - Damian asked, with an innocent face and bright, hopeful smile.

Jim Gordon looked at the boy a bit awkward, and padded his head, looking at the rest of the group:

- "Well, a guess that's a good idea." - Jim said, looking at the others.

Tim, Babs and Steph looked sharply at the younger Wayne, that kept his act nevertheless, and Dick, Alfred and Lucius, after exchanging several glances, nodded in agreement.

- "Good then, if you all follow me, I will order the waiters to move all your orders and drinks to your new table." - The _Maitre _said.

- "Isn't that great? All of us sitting together?" - Damian asked, with his flawless innocent smile.

The Boy Wonder kept his act until Gordon turned away, and them Tam noticed, the hard glances from Dick, Tim, Babs, Alfred and Steph, and the evil smile that crept on Damian's face...

- "The night has just turned interesting." - Damian said, with an expression worthy of Ras Al'Ghul himself.

* * *

[At the big table – after diner]

Tam Fox was sure that Tim Wayne was going to _kill_ Damian. And he would have help, plenty of help. Damian was lucky that Stephanie and Timothy were not near him on the table, or one of the two would have strangled him already. Babs also wanted to kill Damian, and Dick, well, Tam was pretty sure that the older Wayne brother was mildly amused by the Younger Wayne Brother's performance...

Damian had managed to tick Tim off three times, Stephanie two times, every single time with a expression of pure innocence that would have fooled everyone but the offended parts. The only reason why he didn't do more was because Barbara Gordon had the foresight to sit next to the little troublemaker, and held him by his ear a number of times, until Damian decided that losing a ear wasn't worthy the trouble. Truth be told, it Babs had been easy on the kid until he asked her dad if Dick had asked her hand formally or if his daughter and Wayne's oldest son were going to elope... after that, Jim, Lucius and Alfred decided that this was way too much serious topics and started to share embarrassing stories of their children, much to Dick's, Bab's and Tam's dismay.

- "Oh, Please, can you call Pru and ask her to kill me?" - Tam asked Tim in a dramatic tone.

- "Come now, it is kind of funny." - Tim said, trying to comfort her, sorta of.. - "A bit humiliating, but amusing..."

- "You're not helping..." - She replied with a growl.

- "Ok, ok..." - Tim conceded, as he looked around...

Tamara rested her head on his shoulder, with no hope of escaping those horror stories of her childhood that her father loved to tell, when Tim intervened.

- "Ok, come with me..." - Wayne commanded.

- "Come where?" - She asked.

- "You'll see." - He said, with a charming smile.

She raised her head, looking at him with curiosity, as he rose from his chair and moved to help her out. The others noticed his movement, and looked at the couple:

- "Where are you going, Tim?" - Dick asked.

Timothy simply smiled, not answering the question, as he held Tam's hand and walked away from the table:

- "Enjoy the dessert, guys." - He said.

As they moved away, and towards the stairs, Tam asked again:

- "Where are you taking me, Mr Wayne?" - She asked.

- "You'll see, Miss Fox" - He replied again.

The two young adults went down to the main floor, and Tamara noticed a dozen individuals, all dressed uniformly, prepping instruments to be played. Immediately she stopped on her tracks, already understanding what her date wanted:

- "Oh, no, no.." - Tam said - "Tim Drake Wayne, you better not be planning what I think you are planning to do."

Timothy grabbed her hand again, this time not letting go, and kept going:

- "I came here to night to be with you, Tam." - He said - "As much as I like your father, Alfred, my friends and my brothers, I didn't come here to enjoy they company, I came here to enjoy your company, yours and yours alone."

He turned to her, bringing her close to him, as his hand moved to her waist:

- "We survived a bunch a ninja, saved the day and protected the Wayne legacy... I think we deserve to have some fun ourselves." - He added.

- "What about all the people? This will make our engagement problem even worse!" - She pointed out.

- "Let them talk... the only thing that I care today is that you're here with me, and I would not have it any other way." - Tim said.

Tam felt her heart pounding, and he knees trembling slightly with those words... Her brown eyes fitted the blue of his eyes, as she smiled happily...

- "So, we're back to the part when the hero trying to impress the girl?" - She asked, moving her head closer to him...

He smiled charmingly and got even closer:

- "No, that's the part when he kisses the girl." - He said, his breath tingling in her skin.

- "Good, I love this part." -she said in a whisper, half-opening her mouth, welcoming him to a kiss...

* * *

[ On the Upper Floor]

Alfred heard the sweet melody of _Moonlight Serenade_ playing on the main floor, and he turned from the table to look at the band, but he got a surprise when he looked down.

- "Oh, My..." - Alfred exclaimed, getting the attention of Jim, Lucius and Stephanie

- "What happened, Alf...Oh... Oh my..." - Jim Gordon said, as he looked down.

Immediately, Lucius and Stephanie, that were closer to the ledge turned to see what was the commotion all about, and they were shocked... Steph felt as if something had ripped her guts off, as she watched her former _something_ kissing that girl the same way he used to kiss her. '_No,not the same way..._', Stephanie thought. Tim wasn't the same, he had grown, matured, and that wasn't the enthusiastic, energetic, juvenile kiss that she had been kissed before; this was intimate, deep... an _adult kiss_.

- "Tamara?" - Fox exclaimed, as he witnessed his daughter kissing Timothy Wayne.

- "What is happening?" Dick asked, rising from his chair, and seen the scene - "Oh... Oh! Babs, you have to see this."

- "See what? What are you do...?" - Barbara asked, confused, as Dick grabbed her chair and moved her close to the balcony - "Dick, what are you ...Oh!"

Barbara Gordon smiled for a moment, as she saw what they were seen, but she immediately looked away, as she noticed Stephanie rising from her chair and moving away towards the terrace. Barbara knew about her pupil and Tim, and she looked at Grayson, and said:

- "I'll go after her." -Barbara said.

Dick nodded his head, moving away so that Babs could maneuver her wheelchair. He got closer to the rail as did Damian... Jim patted Lucius in the back and said:

- "Well, Lucius, I guess congratulations are in order, pal." - Gordon said.

- "I guess you're right..." - Lucius said, still surprised.

Downstairs, in one of the tables, Vicki Vale shared the same surprise, as she was certain that the girl had lied to her to justify her presence at the manor that night. As she observed the couple starting to dance, she balanced her head, with a amused smile and turned away, believing that perhaps, _waynegangement _couldturn out into something other than a ruse, after all.

**

* * *

**

THE END.


End file.
